Like adding a shard to the Shikon Jewel
by Hollabackgurl029
Summary: Not everyone perished when Naraku attacked Sango's Village. A female slayer has turned up in Naraku's care, and she's hellbent on getting revenge against Inuyasha. Will she see through Naraku's illusions? Canon Couples.
1. A lone Mission

"Don't be scared, Kohaku." she said, smiling reassuringly, her sienna eyes locking with his lighter ones. "It'll only be for a few days" She patted her siblings hand, but he took it away. "It could be longer! What if something happens? You're the only slayer there, Sango." His voice was gaining depth as he spoke, the early stages of puberty. His hair was burnt orange in color and tied back in a masculine ribbon, his eyes darting about. Though he could not change things, he would not stop announcing his discomfort. The young woman of about sixteen sighed, drawing her knees to her chest.

"Oh my Kohaku, everything will be fine. You'll be off on your own lone mission soon enough and you'll understand. A Slayer proves their worth by going off alone, as I must do." she said, her dark brown eyes shining with determination. The wind blew her hair loose form the ribbon it was slackly tied in. She brushed it behind her ears. She realized then she'd been fiddling with a flower as she talked.

Kohaku looked down. He had had little hopes of talking her out of it, but he still attempted to. "I know you have to, but… It scares me." he said with a sigh. A few days seemed like an eternity to the eleven year old boy. He was becoming handsome, and losing his boyish looks. He didn't see how he could manage a few days alone with his stern father, at least without the patience of his sister.

Kirara, the hell cat in her kitten form, rubbed affectionately against the boy, offering what reassurance she had. The demon would be going with Sango. "We all have to be a little scared sometimes." she said, keeping her eyes averted to the green of her kimono skirt.

Another girl had been listening, of Sango's age. Her hair was darker than hers, closer to black, and she left it free to sway with the wind. She had been leaning her head on her knees, listening to the exchange between the siblings. She'd known them both all her life, and she considered them like siblings, and they did back. After listening to them, Niaga made up her own mind. She stood abruptly brushing the grass off of her tattered navy Kimono, and she turned and smiled. "I'm heading back to town, my father wanted to get some training in." she lied, and waved as she entered town again.

When you become like siblings, you know them like the back of your hand, and they knew she was lying. Sango and Kohaku exchanged glances, and followed after her, to find the town gathering in the middle. The town gathered for meetings. Sango grabbed her brother's hand, and led him to the front of the town, where they found Niaga. Both her father and Sango's were conversing with her. They exchanged glances and waited.

She seemed to be consulting them about something. Seeing as they were the two most talented slayers, they made many decisions about the village. They nodded, and entered the crowd, leaving Niaga alone.

The crown hushed, and faced her, eager to see what the deal was. "As you know," Niaga began, "We were sending a slayer to a nearby village to help them deal with a group of spider-head demons. The slayer chosen was Sango." The crowd turned and looked at Sango, who blushed slightly.

"I now ask that the top slayers, my father and hers, to allow me to make that trip, and go alone. I feel I need this more than her." There was a buzz among the crowd. Both girls were equally talented, much as their fathers were. "And it's been granted. I will be departing tonight. So, that's all I needed to say." said Niaga with an awkward bow, leaving from in front of the crowd.

The crowd decimated, and slowly disappeared as Sango and Kohaku caught up with her. "Niaga!" cried Kohaku in an accusing voice. His eyes were narrowed, on the verge of tears. "Just because I didn't want Sango to leave didn't mean I wanted _you_ to." he said angrily. Niaga smiled, placing her hand on his shoulder. You need to your sister here to remind your father to be mindful of you. It'd be out of place for me to, so I'll go. It's alright. I'll be back, and I'll get you a spider-head demon skull!" she said enthusiastically. Kohaku couldn't help but smile, a little. "Well, I'm mad. Until I get that skull, that is." he said, turning his head. Niaga smiled and grabbed him, swinging him around. Kirara pounced, and Sango lightly tackled Niaga, causing them ultimately to fall to the ground.

When they finally recovered from laughing so much, Niaga sat up, a serious expression on her face. "It'll be dark soon… I have to go." Kohaku's and Sango's laughing subsided, and he looked down, upset again. "Alright." he said, standing with his sister.

They went with her to help her pack. Kohaku put every weapon nearby he could fine, and Sango went over every tactic she'd learned with here. It warmed Niaga a little to see them worry so much. "I've got this in the bag, you just manage until I get back." she joked. Sango forced a smile. She was feeling similar to Kohaku about her leaving. Niaga was like her sister, and they hadn't spent a day apart.

They followed her to the edge of the village, said their goodbyes. "Take care, alright? I'll see you when you get back." said Sango, hugging her. Kohaku was pouting, but he hugged her. "Spider-head demon skull." he said. Niaga beamed. "Spider-head demon skull." she repeated. Sango and Kohaku watched her until she was out of site, not knowing how long it'd be before they laid eyes on each other again…..

It was a lonely trek. The path was clear cut; straight ahead until you saw a village. Simple. Niaga kept her sai at hand, should she run into trouble. She hoped not. She wanted all of her energy to protect the village. One night, she had seen strange men conversing with her father and Sango's, so she knew something was up. They were in desperate need of assistance there. People were being slaughtered everyday. Well, that was about to change.

It was just dawn when Niaga saw the village. It wasn't extravagant, and not much bigger than her own. She had a feeling she wouldn't feel to out of place there. _'I wonder how they'll take to me…'_ she though nervously. Both she and Sango had been ridiculed for stepping foot in a man's place of work. Would the men sneer at her, would the woman talk of her manly profession? Niaga sighed as she entered the gates.

Their reactions were pleasingly far from her conceived ones. Villagers pointed and stared joyously, seeing that help had arrived. They watched in awe as she entered, and Niaga hadn't any idea of how to act. She smiled sheepishly, looking around. The children's eyes were wide and full of fear, their adults tired and weary.

She cleared her throat. "Uh…. Where is the chief of your village, kind people?" she asked, burning under their wonder filled glares. "Here I am."

Niaga turned to find a handsome young man, his eyes blue as she'd ever seen. His hair was a rich brown, and long and in his eyes. His face was fair and tan, as if he'd spent plenty of time in the sun. Niaga blushed under his smile, averting her eyes coyly. "Oh… hello. I'm Niaga… I'm… The…" her tongue grew thick and clumsy. She'd never experienced such peculiar feelings.

He laughed a hardy, kind laugh. "The demon slayer, right? I expected a huge hulking man, but I'm pleased with the delicate flower they've sent." he complimented, kissing her hand. Niaga stared in awe, her blush deepening furiously. "I'm Seto." Her heart felt as if it were going to leap from her chest and run away. "Oh stop…." she said, barely above a whisper. He smiled, slowly letting go.

"The demons, they usually strike in the evening, so it should be relatively calm for now. But stranger things have happened besides a spider-head demon attacking early." he said. He motioned for her to follow. He led her to a nice sized palace. "For your deed, you can be housed here, for however long you choose to stay." he said gratefully. It was beautifully decorated.

Niaga marveled at the house. "A normal hut will do, I don't need lavish accommodations." she said to him, but he shook his head. "You're doing us a great favor. It's the least we can do. Here, is your room. Make yourself comfortable here. And once again…" he paused staring into her hazel eyes. "Thank you." Niaga smiled, and nodded her welcome to him, as he left. The trek had been a little tiring, and before Niaga knew it, she had settle onto the comfortable cot and had drifted to sleep….

To be ripped from it by a blood curdling scream. Thank god she had slept with her sai still strapped to her. She grabbed the two daggers and leapt outside. The hideous spider demon was chasing a young boy and his little sister. He seemed to be toying with them letting them escape and then trapping them once more. The villagers held their mother back, not letting her get between the spider-head and her children.

Niaga tossed three ninja stars, and the hit the demon, not doing much damage but distracting it nonetheless. It hissed, and launched itself at her. That was exactly what she wanted. The children, now out of harms way, scrambled to their mother's arms. Niaga took her katana out, shoving it upward into it's belly. The creature screeched, managing to hit Niaga in the arm, knocking her backwards, A bit of blood began to spread from it, but she paid it no mind. She jumped up, but the creature, feeling threatened scurried into the forest. Niaga decided not to chase, seeing as it would be back later.

The woman walked over to Niaga, her children clinging to her kimono. There were tears in her eyes and she wiped them away. "Thank you… So much for saving my children." she sobbed, hugging Niaga. The little boy and girl clasped their tiny arms around her too, choking her up a bit. She bit her lip and smiled. "You're so welcome, all of you." She said, placing a hand on the mothers shoulder, and ruffling her kid's hair.

Seto appeared, since villagers had seen the commotion and went to alert him. "Oh god… Is anyone hurt?" he asked. The mother pointed at Niaga. "She took a nasty swipe from that demon, Seto." she said, but Niaga shrugged. "It's… Its alright.. I've been injured worse." she said, smiling. In reality, her arm was throbbing and stinging, but she was their only hope. She had to be strong.

Seto frowned, looking at her arm. "Here, come with me to dress that. I don't want it infected." he said kindly. Niaga smiled, and followed, and the village cheered for her as she left.

He brought her to the mansion again, and told her he'd need to see her arm. They both blushed, for her uniform would be awkward to get out of. Niaga managed to tastefully expose her arm to him. Seto blushed, but gingerly wrapped her arm. "Let me know if I cause you any pain." he said. Niaga nodded, watching him deftly bandage her arm. "You're young!" she blurted. She mentally kicked herself. She sounded so... awkward. Seto laughed pleasantly. "That I am, only nineteen." he said, finishing her bandaging.

Niaga looked away for a moment, articulating herself. "I meant… To be the chief of this village." she said, looking to him. He cut the excess bandages from her and faced forward. "Well, My father was the lord but, he was kill by a Spider-head demon a few months ago." he responded, a far away look in his eyes. Niaga looked away overcome with grief. "I'm… I'm so sorry." she apologized. "No, it's alright. You didn't do it. I've been pushed into leading this village suddenly, but I'm facing it head on. I hope to make my father proud. Niaga put a hand on his shoulder and smiled.

Night fell, but Niaga was too restless to sleep. The last time she allowed herself to rest, someone was attacked. What a horrible feeling it was, to be so tired and unable to sleep. Niaga decided to give up on sleeping for a little while, and to go for a walk. She walked aimlessly for many hours, until it was almost dawn. Free of trouble, nothing had attacked her. Sighing, she returned to her lodging, still nervous. Seto was outside, and Niaga hurried to him. "I heard you leave.. I didn't.." He couldn't seem to find the words. Niaga sighed, placing her hands on his shoulder. "I wouldn't' just leave you. Here. Not until I'm sure you're all safe." she promised. "Why don't you sleep in my room tonight. I mean … And I'd sleep in yours. The guest room gets drafty…" he said awkwardly. "It's been a day. I'd rather not sleep alone… I mean, one of us.. on the floor.." Niaga too fumbled with her words. "Or…. Both of us…" said Seto, his eyes searching hers. Niaga blushed, although he meant nothing crude or sexual.

She'd never felt such feelings, or been acted towards the way Seto did. Many boys in her village were intimidated by her strength. And now, he was treating her as if she were the beauty of the village. She crept into bed, and quivered a bit as Seto's body entered. He felt her body tense as his touched hers. Slowly, as she felt his rhythmic breathing against her, she unwinded, her body relaxed. It soon became clear he had no ulterior motive, and slowly she drifted to sleep.

She awoke alone to the sound of birds chirping, and the warmth of the sun. She yawned and stretched, taking her sienna hair down from a bun, and let it cascade down her shoulders. She raked her fingers through it, and found it was slightly wavy.

She crept from the hut to find Seto outside already, playing with the village children. She stayed put, and watched with a broadening smile. The little boys and girls clasped tightly onto Seto's legs and crawled onto his back and shoulders, cooing and calling him 'uncle Seto.' After a moment, a little girl spied Niaga, and pointed. "It's the pretty warrior woman!" she cried, running over to her. The other children followed. "Naga! Naga!" they cried, clasping onto her.

Niaga was taken a bit by surprise, but she placed her hands on their heads and smiled. "My ma says you're gonna save us all from them spider-head demons!" cried dark haired a little boy. "When I grow up, I want to be just like you! Pretty and strong!" said on particularly headstrong little girl. She punched and kicked, trying to imitate Niaga. She tripped on her light purple kimono, and fell, her ebony hair splaying everywhere. The other children laughed, and she could only smile sheepishly. Niaga slipped her hands under the little girls arms, and set her up straight. "You wouldn't believe how many times _I_ fell." Niaga laughed. Her blue eyes lit up, and she looked proudly between the other kids as if to see, "Niaga said that to _me_."

Seto beamed, and went over. "Uncie Seto! Play with us and Niaga!" said a younger boy, tugging at his pant leg. Seto's eyes met Niaga's, and she smiled coyly. "Alright, come here." he suggested, a devilish grin on his face. He quietly whispered in their ears. '_What… Is he up to..'_ she thought, as the children roared with approval. "Alright then, Lady Niaga, would you like to play with us?." he asked, struggling to conceal a smile. "…Of course I would." she answered unsurely. The kid's tiny eyes darted from each other, to Seto's.

"Gee, I don't know exactly what we should play guys? Any suggestions?" asked Seto, about to erupt with laughter. And now, the children's time to shine, and looking between each other, the cried in unison, "DOG PILE!" As soon as their lips finished uttering their cry, they swamped Niaga, tackling her to the ground. Niaga's laughter was mixed in with the screams and squeals as she tickled the children nearest her. "You forget I'm a demon slayer!" she growled, feigning attack.

Seto watched, tears threatening to spill as he laughed. Niaga stopped for a moment, spying Seto all by himself, and cried "Seto hasn't been dog piled!" The children laughed and roared as they tackled Seto down, and Niaga too joined them, wrestling and tickling. After about five minutes, which seemed like blessed eternity, they were all on the ground, giggling and huffing. Soon, one by one, mothers called, and the children slowly disappeared, until it was only Niaga and Seto left.

She sighed, content. "That was nice." said Niaga dreamily. Seto scooted a bit closer to her. "Yes, the children here really are delights." he said, gazing at the clouds. he laughed suddenly, looking to the sky. "You see that? Why, those clouds look like two children playing chase." he said. Niaga smiled, and tried to follow his gaze, but she didn't see. Seto caught her perturbed frown, and rashly grabbed her hand, holding it for a second longer than he needed to. She turned in surprise, and he felt his cheeks grow hot, but he turned away to the sky. "There…" he said, pointing her finger in the right spot.

Niaga gasped a little as she finally saw what he did, the children giving chase. "Oh I see. Me and a good friend of mine do this all the time." said Naiga, squinting in search of another familiar shaped cloud. After a moment of searching, she clapped and pointed. "Ah! That looks exactly like a bear demon about to attack!" she cried. Said smiled, trying to decipher what cloud looked like that. He didn't see bear demons often, or at all.

"I see…" he said slowly. They sat in silence together for a while, simply existing. "Will you come back?" he asked suddenly. Niaga looked to him, hoping to catch his gaze but it was cast upwards, at the sky. "When we don't need you to protect us from the spider-head demons…. Will you ever come back?" Niaga sat up a bit to face him. "The children have really taken to you, Niaga, and I'd be lying if I said you haven't gotten me a bit…. Taken." said Seto, smiling but avoiding her eyes. Niaga hand crept slowly to Seto's, and rested on his. "I will return. I promise." she said softly. "I hope you're not a liar." Seto whispered.


	2. Empty

It was a lonely trek there, and it was a lonely one back. Still, Niaga traveled in high spirits. She'd left her hair at her shoulders, although she was in her slayer uniform. Seto had wished she leave it down, for it was most flattering being wavy after having it up.

She fiddled with her hair, absent mindedly thinking of Seto. She was overcome with feelings of despair as she destroyed the leader of the spider-head demon clan. She no longer had purpose to be with Seto. She could always go back, but she didn't know for how long she'd be needed in her village. Between training and helping other villages, her schedule was a little full.

Niaga smiled, and rubbed the blood stained skull in her hands as she saw the village gates in sight. "Home." she said to herself. Despite feeling a little smitten with Seto, she was excited to be home. She could already imagine everyone's reactions. Her father's pride that she had destroyed them and almost unscathed. And Kohaku's eyes beaming when he laid eyes on the demon skull. She had done well.

Niaga sighed, content, as she neared the gates of her village. The first thought that ran through her mind was that she was lost. She simply had to be. The village was bare, and upon further inspections, the ground had been turned up, and graves littered the ground. Rocks and wilted flowers had been placed on the mounds to show respect. Niaga's heart stopped. Her breath caught in her throat as she struggled to drink in the sight.

She was in the wrong village, she chanted in her mind, as she inspected it. She could recognize nothing. The huts were charred mounds, nothing appeared the same. But, as she came to a certain mound, a sickle lay upon. On another mound, a shield and a chain. It was the chain of her father. She gasped a sickly, thin, gasp, and fell to her knees, cradling the chain and spear.

"Father…." she managed to choke out. As if on cue, thunder clapped, and rain began to fall, lightly at first, tickling her skin. Soon, it was pouring thin, painful needles onto her. Finally, she succumbed to tears, letting the hard sobs rack her body as she hugged the weapons, the last thing her father touched.

She sat there, sobbing in chorus with the thunder. She surged through emotions. She shot through shock, sorrow, and anger. She cradled his chain and spear, but soon after she was attack the ground with it in her rage. "I should've been there!" she screamed like a banshee. "I could've saved you! I could've…… stopped this…" Niaga gasped, clasping it so tightly, she didn't know why it didn't assimilate into her.

Then, it sunk in. Niaga was alone. Utterly alone. Trembling, she set the chain and spear down, and took the small elbow pad with her as a memento, and she stood up, making a cross on her shoulders, heart, and chest. Then, as if a knife was plunged into her heart, she turned her back on the graves, and ran. She started to walk at first, but slowly, she gained speed, and before she knew it, she was running as fast as her legs could possibly carry her. She was three quarters of the way there before she realized she was running back to Seto's village. Or better yet, to Seto.

The rain had not let up, and it was night by the time she came to his door, drenched in rain, sweat, and tears. She knocked feebly, her head hung so he couldn't see her eyes when he opened the door. Her silky hair was wet and stringy, in front of her face. "….Niaga?" he questioned, for the figure before him hardly resembled the woman. She huffed for what seemed like an eternity, as she caught her breath. "….Seto…" she said, her brow furrowing, her face contorting in tortured anguish. Seto seized her by the shoulders, and forcing her to look into his eyes. "Niaga?! Please…" he said, looking at her intensely. Her eyes search his, and she slowly raised the torn, beaten pad of her fathers uniform. "Gone…." she muttered. "They're all gone…" Seto sighed deeply, and closed his eyes, as he brought her into a tight embrace, as she sobbed and quivered into him. "Shh…." he said softly, stroking her hair.

He led her inside her hut, and sat her down, and held her. He rocked her gently, as she sobbed and cried incoherently into him. "It'll be alright somehow…" he promised, as he kissed her forehead gently. After hours of comforting, he grew worried. She'd exhaust and dehydrate herself. "My lady, dry your eyes. Your kin, died doing what they devoted their lives to. It pains them in heaven to see you mourn like this. Please, dry your eyes and rest." he pleaded. Niaga felt as if she could cry for days, but she complied. "You've been… so good to me. Being so kind to a blubbering woman, consuming your time with matters unrelated to you…" she began. "Hush." said Seto, almost scolding her. "I'll rest… But only if you lay with me." she said, her hazel eyes puffy and red from so many tears. "Of course…" Seto obliged, laying down beside the quivering body. He stroked her silky hair, much wavier from the rain. "Niaga, I promise. It's going to be alright." the young man tried to reassure her.

The next day passed by agonizingly slow for Niaga. She hadn't any appetite, and barely any feeling. Seto truly had to coerce her into eating. "I don't wish you to get ill Niaga. I know… The last thing you want to do is _eat_, but you can't neglect yourself. I won't let you." Niaga's hazel eyes smiled at Seto when she looked up, although she did not. "Then I'll take a little soup." Seto tried to smile. He fixed her soup, and handed it to her. She stared at it, for a moment, obviously not feeling right about it, but she took a small sip. It was warm. It was the first feeling she'd felt all day. "It's good, Seto. I appreciate it." she said, trying to look a little happy. Seto saw through her meek smile.

His hand slipped over to hers, and squeezed affectionately. She squeezed back, looking to him. Niaga ate a little less than half of the soup, and Seto decided not to push her. He cleaned the plate up and returned to her. "Niaga, you were here. When our village needed a savior, you were right here. Niaga, I'm going to take care of you, and be right here for you now, because you need me now." He put his hand upon hers, and gave a reassuring look.

"Oh Seto!" Niaga lunged for him, wrapping herself around her, just existed in his being. She breathed in. He smelled good. She looked into his eyes and placed a small kiss upon his cheek. "Thank you." was all she could say. Seto nodded, patting her. "Getting outside might do you some good. And the children will be excited to hear you've returned." Niaga smiled a little. "Oh, was that a smile…" Said Seto, tilting her head up to look at him.

They emerged from the hut, and a village woman laid eyes on Niaga first. "Niaga has returned! She's come back!" she cried, pointing to her. There was a buzz among the villagers, and the children rushed forward, clasping onto her legs. "Uncle Seto, is lady Niaga staying for good?" asked a small girl, with short, brown hair. Her green eyes searched Niaga's hazel ones. She and Seto exchanged glances. Niaga bit her lip, but answered. She stooped to the little girl, smiling Sadly. "Yes, I am. I've come to protect you all." she said. The little girl's eyes lit up.

"We'll never get pushed around by demons again!" cried a man, throwing up his hat. The villagers cheered, but Niaga could barely find it in her heart to smile. She bowed, and turned and went back into Seto's hut. "You're not alone in this." said Seto. He placed his hand on her shoulder, and she quivered slightly, but she placed her hand on top of it.

He grabbed her hand, and led her off to a meadow and sat down, beaming at her. Niaga tittered a pleasant bird-like titter. "Oh, I never know what you're going to do next…." she said, sitting beside him. "Talk." he stated.

"Eh?" Niaga tilted her head in confusion. "I want you to talk about it." Niaga knew exactly what 'it' was. She looked away, picking a light pink blossom and fiddling with it. "I'm upset. I feel so many feelings, besides sorrow. Anger. The utmost anger at whatever abomination destroyed my village. But also shame." Seto's hand crept over to hers. "Shame, lady why?" Niaga took "I feel as though… I… I ran out on my family. My village…. My comrades. Even though I didn't run from danger, I still feel as if I… I should've been there…"

She looked away from him, tears threatening to break the barrier past her eyes, but Seto tilted her face to look at him. "You did not do anything wrong. You were being noble, as they were. Fate… Fate brought you here for a reason, and you needn't feel guilty, my lady." Niaga shivered under his gaze, but sighed and leaned her head on his shoulder. If she needed anything after her village was destroyed, it was Seto.

And so, Niaga lived, day to day. Sometimes she felt like she couldn't take another day, And Seto was there to pull her through. To tell her that she could make it through, and slowly, her wounds started to heal. But every now and then, she'd relapse, and the though of her family hit her so hard. But Seto was supportive of her, and patient. Beautifully patient.

Each day Niaga spent with him, the more she fell in love with him. His smile, his gentle touch, his wise words, sped up the healing process a little. And he was a lot of help to Niaga. Soon, Niaga couldn't imagine leaving his side. And the night they told each other those three words, the consummated their love.

One cloudless night, he led her to the spot where'd they'd shared their first kiss, and sat her down, just staring at her for a moment. "True beauty…" he whispered to himself. He pushed a strand of her silken sienna hair behind her ear, and just smiled.

"I love you…. I love you, doesn't begin to cover the feelings I get when I look at you…. The nervous feeling in the pit of my stomach, to the relieved feeling that I get when I know… I know… You're mine…" He said breathlessly. He started to speak once more but Niaga pressed he delicate finger to his lips, and kissed his neck. "I couldn't have summed up my feelings for you in a better way…" she whispered softly against his ear. Seto shuddered, his lips slowly meeting his, and the kissed, a sensual, hungry kiss. His hands caressed her neck and then their hands intertwined, but, he broke away, taking her hand and leading them both to his hut.

"Niaga… I… I want to…" he slipped her kimono sleeve down, but she pushed his hand away, and continued herself. She slowly, sensually took of her Kimono, revealing herself to him. "Seto... I'm… I'm yours." she shuddered as his hands caressing all over her body. Their lips met, as Seto slipped out of his man kimono, and they toppled onto the bed.

Niaga felt a wholeness she'd never once experienced. Male interest in her was nonexistent. Boys had always been intimidated by her profession, and she thought they always would be. But Seto had seen past that. He saw the beauty in her. And they became one.

They laid side by side, and Niaga snuggled into the crook of Seto's neck. She couldn't find words to express her contentment, so she simply existed, in his being. His soft voice broke the silence. "Marry me." Niaga's breath caught in her throat, as she replayed the words in her head. "Seto… Do.. Do you mean it?" he nodded slowly.

"I… I…" Niaga's emotions went form elated, to stricken. "Sango never got married." she said softly. Seto's eyes pained as his hand grabbed hers, but she smiled. "Yes."

Seto slept soundly knowing he would always have Niaga by his side. But Niaga tossed and turned and turned and tossed. She loved the boy beside her, but she came to the decision. She could not be wed to him. She thought and thought and articulated herself on how to decline, and go back on her word. She could find no way to say it without breaking his heart.

He'd only been there when her heart, her spirit was broken, and now she was going to break him. The mere thought sickened her. But, as the suns crisp golden rays appeared, she knew, she had to break the news.

He stirred, and her heart leapt to her throat. "…Seto.." she gasped, as he sat up, his brown hair falling into his eyes. It was disheveled and messy. Niaga couldn't hold back a smile. "You… You proposed to me… Seto. And I accepted, but I have to take care of something first…." Niaga stood now, holding Seto's hands.

"I can't marry you… Yet. My life… Cannot move on until my village has been avenge. I cannot enjoy life when theirs was unrightfully claimed, Seto. Please, you've got to understand." said Niaga, opening her mouth speak again, but he silenced her with a kiss. "Ah my Niaga-chan. I support anyting you wish to pursue…. I only want you to be happy, and if this… Will make you happy… I support it." said Seto a bit half heartedly. "I will be back…. For you.." she said, burying her face in him. "I know…"

"But.. I. I want to go. The sooner I start, the sooner we get married., right?" Niaga tried to smile. She failed. Seto smiled, his eyes betraying him. "I have faith in you, and I will wait for you, forever…" Niaga's throat closed with the onslaught of tears. "You won't have to…" "Shh… Please… Go. You have to do this… Go." Niaga bit back tears, as his hands slipped from hers. "I love you." Seto nodded in response, his eyes flinching. "I love you more." And somehow, Niaga found the strength to pack her things, and turn her back, and leave.


	3. Out of grasp

Considering the traumatic events, luck was something Niaga didn't think about. Her family had been destroyed, annihilated. That wasn't lucky, but as she followed the young lord to salvation, luck played throughout her mind. Her hand covered her bleeding side, as she managed to stumble behind him. The man, unbeknownst to her, was experience a wild case of déjà vu.

He struggled to hold back his snickering, as the scenario of his plan played out. His dark, long stringy hair swayed in the slight breezes as he forged ahead. His kimono was intricately designed and lavish, showing his status on the social totem pole. His skin was pale and ghostly. Naraku sneered as he glanced back at Niaga, seeing she was lagging behind.

"Are you… Alright?" his voice was deep, and velvety. It has a cold quality to it. Niaga shivered involuntarily. "Yes… Yes lord Naraku. Just give me a second to... To catch my breathe." said Niaga determinedly. Naraku simply looked at her for a moment. The bear demon that had inflicted the wound upon her was much more unlucky than her. It had bean torn to ribbons by her weapons, which were twin sai daggers. _'What a daring choice of weapons…'_ he thought, imagining her face to face combat with the demon. He sneered to himself, thinking of the damage she could do to Inuyasha. He stifled a laugh thinking about Inuyasha refusing to hurt her. The other demon slayer he had betrayed long ago would be a problem, but cross all roads when they approach.

He stopped, and waited for her to catch up, and placed his hands on her shoulders, helping her along. "I'm here to help you, my lady." he said, smiling a bit crueler he meant to. Niaga got another shiver from looking at him. She nodded hesitantly. "Yes... Thank you." He led her up to his dark, and strangely ominous castle. It was not Niaga's first choice, but she needed a place to dress her wounds, and information about what happened to her village. This lord held them both.

He entered and clapped his hand briskly. A woman with red eyes appeared in a kimono housing many patterns. She seemed to want to be anywhere _but_ where she was. Niaga could sense her demonic aura slightly, but if she was in the castle she had to be safe. "Kagura, please help my guest out by dressing her wounds, and the finding her an under kimono to wear." demanded Naraku. Kagura's eyes bored turned their gaze onto Niaga. "Come and dress you wounds." she said in a monotone voice, and turned on her heel. Niaga cast Naraku an unsure look, but followed the demon woman.

Niaga figured she didn't know much about Naraku, so her guard would be up around Kagura. Without truly taking her eyes off of the demon, Niaga began slipping out of the slayer uniform to reveal her wound. Kagura watch indifferently. _'Should I warn her? I mean, I'll look to anyone to kill that bastard in there… but I can't. Not here. My heart is in his damn hands….' _ Se eyed her as she grabbed bandages, "You can lighten up. I have nothing to gain from attacking you, slayer." said Kagura without looking. "…Sorry."

She silently wiped and cleaned Niaga's wound. It wasn't too deep, but it was bad enough. Niaga winced involuntarily as she began to gingerly wrap it. When she finished, and rose. "Stay here, while I find something for you to put on. I'll repair your suit for you." said Kagura a little disdainfully. "Kagura!" She rolled her eyes. 'What now….' She turned. "Thank you." That was more than she ever got from Naraku. "Yeah."

Kagura handed her a white Kimono, and left to attend some other business. Niaga sighed, taking her hair down from the bun she'd worn, and let her hair cascade to her shoulders. She smiled, thinking of Seto. _"You look the most radiant in the instant when you unleash you silken hair from that bun, and let it fall like a waterfall down you back.."_

Niaga blushed a little, thinking of when he'd said that. "Ah, my Seto…" It'd been two weeks since she'd set out, with know luck of finding anything out. But, her luck was about change.

She returned to the room Naraku was inhabiting in her plain Kimono, and her chocolate hair down her back. She couldn't be bothered to tie it a little, so she left it down and let it sway as she walked. "Naraku-sama." she said, emerging into the room. His stomach flipped as she entered the room, alien feelings flooding him. She shrugged them off and sat down, waving his hand over the tea he'd prepared for her. "Sit and drink with me, my lady." he said invitingly.

She smiled and sat gingerly across from him. "You're pale. Are you sure you feel alright?" he asked, feigning concerned. He'd be less than concerned if she keeled over before him. It would only rain on his parade. She nodded, sipping the sweet warm liquid into her chest, sighing as it warmed her. "Naraku-sama.. I-" But he cut in smiling that devil's smile. "Naraku, dear. You may call me Naraku." Niaga paused for a moment. "Naraku…. I need desperately to know information. Information about the village of the slayers… where I hail from." Niaga explained sullenly.

"Oh, my dear, my condolences. The village was destroyed no too long ago. It was a true shame. A sad, sad day that was." said Naraku, attempting to emote sadness. He sipped his tea while she replied. She grabbed the bottom of the kimono tightly. "Thank you.. I.. appreciate it. I need to know, who did it. I want to know what demon, what band of bandits, whoever! Please, if you can help me…." close to tears, Niaga grabbed Naraku's hands.

_'My chance…' _Naraku sneered. "Oh my lady, I'm happy to…. You see, a half demon by the name of Inuyasha…"

And that's where it started.

"Hoot, hoot." "AIIIIIIIIEEEE" Kagome squealed, clutching to Inuyasha. "Kagome! What's the matter…? You scared?" taunted Inuyasha, his eyes narrowing. "N-No!" lied Kagome haughtily. "Then will ya do me a favor and give my arm back?" said Inuyasha, wrenching away from Kagome's grasp. Night had fallen for about an hour, and everyone was out in search of three jewel shards. Inuyasha was beyond eager when Kagome revealed she sensed multiple jewel shards.

Inuyasha stalked in front of Kagome, although it would've made a lot more sense for Kagome to lead, since it was she that sensed the jewel shards. But no, Inuyasha didn't always make sense. "You ain't got nothing to be scared of wench, I'm here so there's no need to be alarmed." he said cockily. Kagome resisted the urge correct Inuyasha's English. "Yeah Kagome! Inuyasha's here! He'll protect us!" piped Shippo from Kagome's arms.

"Hentai monk!" Inuyasha's ears swiveled to the source of the yell. "Here we go…" Inuyasha muttered to Kagome, as Sango stalked up front closer to Inuyasha, Kagome, and Kirara. "He is such a lecher!" she cried, her fists tightening by her side. Shippo leapt from Kagome's arms to speak to Miroku.

He leapt upon his shoulder an bonked him on the head. "You're really stupid sometimes Miroku." he stated. Miroku only smiled, touched the considerably redder cheek of the two, which tingled. "Oh she loves it."

" How much farther Kagome? I'm anxious." asked Inuyasha impatiently. His is flicked from side to side. Kagome put a finger to her chin in thought. "Hmm… Right here. In that clearing." said Kagome, pointing to her left. Shippo bounded from Miroku's shoulder to Kagome's. "Inuyasha, assess the situation. What are we dealing with?" asked Miroku, caressing his sky blue prayer beads.

"Heh. A human." he said. "What?" asked Sango in confusion. "Yep, a female at that. And I smell her blood." He turned to Miroku and Sango, thinking. "You two hang back. I don't want to fight some measly human. Coming on too strong will just complicate things. I'll head out, see what we're dealing with, and is for some reason, I'll need ya, I'll call." said Inuyasha. Sango and Miroku nodded.

Inuyasha nodded at Kagome, sending the message of 'Come along but stay behind me.' Kagome nodded back, and entered the clearing.

The scent of the woman's blood became more potent as the entered the clearing. Inuyasha's lip curled back. He couldn't stand the scent of blood. His hand danced around the hilt of tetsiaga. Kagome edged towards him, but he held his arm up, keeping her back.

"INUYASHA!" birds flocked from trees in seek of safety when his name was shouted. Inuyasha's ears flattened against his head as his name was shriekded. "Shit.." he murmered. A figure revealed itself from behind a bush in front of them. Hours, she had been waiting. Apparently, Naraku had kept true to his word.

"_Take these three shards of the shikon jewel with you." advised Naraku as he held the three iridescent shards forward. Niaga gave a feminine snort as she looked at the shards. "I have no need for them." she said curtly. Anger flashed in Naraku's dark eyes, but he regained composure. "My dear, these aren't something that you come across everyday…" he said in a strained voice. "I know that, Naraku. I don't wish to seem ungrateful to you, it's just…. The cursed jewel is the reason Inuyasha was ever interested in my village… And without… Maybe they'd be alive."_ _said Niaga sadly. Naraku lifted her chin up to look at her. She shivered. "My dear, I know. But, Inuyasha has a priestess with him who sees the jewel shards, so instead of you searching for him, he then will find you." Naraku placed the shards in her delicate hands. "Thank you, Naraku-sama." Naraku nodded. "Best of luck." _

"Inuyasha… I have waited so long for this moment." Niaga cooed venomously." Yeah yah, what ever lady. Toss me your jewel shards and be about your way." It was the first time someone had said Inuyasha' name with such malice. He ignored it, but Kagome was trying to piece things together. _'Her uniform… is identical to Sango's?_' The woman before them laughed a cruel laugh. "I could truly care no less what happened with these jewel shards, my interest is in what happens to you, Inuyasha." growled Niaga, her knuckles cracking.

"Is it?" spat Inuyasha, pushing Kagome back. "Inuyasha…. I've got a bad feeling about this… Her uniform…" said Kagome slowly, looking her over. Inuyasha didn't respond.

"Inuyasha… Tonight, you die. I will leave you begging for mercy, and I'll still slaughter you. As I'm sure you did my village. Kagome gasped audibly. _'…Her village..' _Kagome bit her lip. "This has Naraku written all over it, Inuyasha." said Kagome. "Ya got that right. Listen here wench and listen well. You've been played. Hand over your jewel shards and tend your wounds. I've got better ways to spend my night than dealing with you." said Inuyasha, folding his arms.

He only achieved to enrage Niaga more. "I bet you spend you nights going from village to village, slaughtering the men, women, and children to feed your blood lust. I bet you truly enjoy the taste of blood, you wretched half demon. Tonight, I will take the same route as you and spill your blood."

Inuyasha laughed, cracking his knuckles. "Bitch, you've really got it coming. Step down, before _I_ step you down." growled Inuyasha ferally. "Inuyasha! Wait!" cried Kagome. "DIE." Niaga leapt from behind the bush, attempted to slice at Inuyasha with her sai.

Inuyasha flipped her behind him, and unsheathed his sword, tetsiaga. "I told you to back off. Now, you've done it." cried Inuyasha. "Inuyasha!" cried Miroku, rushing over. "We're here to back you….." Sango's voice caught in her throat. Miroku raised an eyebrow at the woman facing Inuyasha, her brown hair tied into a bun, and a slayer's uniform adoring her slim, athletic body. It didn't take long for Miroku to realize.

"It is true! Look at the realization on Sango's face. She must come from the same village!" reasoned Shippo. Kagome nodded dumbly, as she waited to see the two women reunite. "Stop… Niaga?" Sango barely uttered her name, as she stared at the woman, praying to not find flaw in her, and to be positive it was her. Niaga glanced over, as was reflex when your name was called. Her full attention was captured by Sango; a she too looked her over.

"….Sango?" the wind seemed to carry her voice over, because she barely uttered it. There was a silence, as Sango slowly came forward, and Niaga followed suit. Kirara bounded over in her kitten form, joyously rubbing on her ankles. Slowly, wordlessly, the engaged in an embrace that lasted both forever and a second. "Sango-chan… It's truly you…" Niaga gasped, struggling to hold back her tears. Sango nodded looking Niaga over. Time hadn't changed her in the least bit, although her fighting stance looked a little off.

"Now… That we've found each other, we can avenge our village… Together." She said happily. Sango nodded, her fists clenching determinedly. "Together, we shall slay Inuyasha!" cried Niaga, her hate filled glare turning to the half demon.

Inuyasha's ears perked slightly as she said his name. He growled. "In your dreams woman!" he barked in response. Sango backed away from the other slayer slowly. "Inuyasha..? What? Niaga… Who told you this?" demanded Sango quickly. "I know the whole story Sango, it's all right." assured Niaga, grabbing her hand. "Join me in exacting revenge." Kagome and Miroku exchanged worried glances. "I smell Naraku all over this one, Kagome…" whispered Miroku. Kagome nodded.

"Uh, Sango, you wanna talk some sense into that wench before I knock some sense into her?" asked Inuyasha impatiently. The human shouldn't have been a challenge to fight, at all, but he'd hold back for Sango. "Stand down Inuyasha, I've got this." cried Sango a little crossly.

Niaga backed away from Sango now. "You're acquainted with Inuyasha?!" roared Niaga, fury burning in her hazel eyes. "Yeah! Got a problem?" he sneered, but Kagome ran to his side. "Stop egging this on Inuyasha!" scolded Kagome. Miroku made his way over as well.

"Haven't you realized this had Naraku written all over. He's the only one who'd wrongly inform her of her villages demise." said Miroku sharply. Inuyasha thought for a moment, and growled. "Shit." Sango's brow furrowed I confusion, as she tried to make sense of her friend's behavior. "Niaga…. Niaga I need you to tell me now, who told you what Inuyasha did!" demanded Sango, grasping onto her arm.

Before Niaga could respond, a spider shaped puff of smoke appeared. Things had been going beautifully, that Is, until the other slayer interfered. Naraku appeared, in his lord form. He had already divulged that he to was half demon, but he denied that part of him, and that he only wishes the best for Niaga, so the use of his powers would prove nothing.  
He held back a sneer as he saw the groups reactions. "Oh no… I-It's Naraku!" cried Shippo, cowering in Kagome's hair. Kagome stepped back a little as Inuyasha stood in front of her in a protective stance. "Naraku, you've made one hell of a mistake showing your face here…." spat Inuyasha venomously. Naraku didn't even respond. Niaga broke form Sango's grasp and knelt at him.

"My lord… Please… Inform my comrade Sango… Tell her what Inuyasha did! Tell her what you told me!" gasped Niaga desperately. Her wound panged with a sudden pain. Naraku placed a hand on her shoulder to comfort her. Kirara, however grew livid as Naraku touched her, and transformed, ready to pounce. "Hang back Kirara…" orderd Sango. Sango struggled to keep her anger and hatred from making her make rash decisions. Miroku edged his way beside her. "Yes… Lord Naraku… Tell me the truth that you've so generously told Niaga." every word was lethal and curt, sharp and cutting into Naraku. he suppressed a sneer.

"Now my Niaga you shall not be pleased with what I am about to tell you, but look across to you comrade. She managed to survive." Niaga did as he said, her hazel eyes looking to her best friend. "Ya so what!?" shouted Inuyasha, resisting the urge to jump forward and attack Naraku. He knew he was simply waiting for such an action.

"Think my dear… She survived… Where the greatest slayers fell…." said Naraku nonchalantly. Niaga face contorted though realization. "You're wrong!" she cried. "Why would she survive when your father did not. She made a pact with the devil my dear…" said Naraku, shaking his head. Sango trembled with anger, as she listened to Naraku attempt to slander her as well as Naraku. "Shut up Naraku! You're unforgivably cruel to even say that!" shouted Kagome angrily. "That's right!" piped Shippo, before hiding again in Kagome's hair. Naraku paid them no mind. "It makes sense my dear…"

Niaga stood and pushed Naraku away. "You're wrong Naraku! Sango would never do such a thing!" but Naraku only sighed at Niaga. "I knew you'd be reluctant…" "Enough! I have had enough, Naraku. Hiraikotsu!" shouted Sango, tossing he large boomerang at Naraku, but I never made contact.

"What?" cried Inuyasha incredulously. "…Oh no…" Miroku groaned helplessly. Niaga had intercepted the boomerang, and tossed it aside. "… Do not take what he says personally, Sango. I will get to the bottom of this, but I promise, Inuyasha shall be slain!" huffed Niaga. Blood seeped through her uniform, but she held her façade and ignored it. "No… Niaga please!" But Niaga was gone, Naraku had taken her. Sango helplessly chased after the spot she once was, and collapsed brokenly to her knees.


	4. Betrayal

Naraku helped Niaga in, as she whipped around to face him. Her eyes burned into him. "You're wrong Naraku! Don't accuse Sango of such things!" she cried desperately. Naraku grabbed her hands and looked into her eyes. His cold eyes penetrated hers. "Niaga… I wouldn't say unfortunate things to you, unless it was one hundred percent true… It's twisted and it's sad… But it's also the truth." said Naraku softly, but firmly. Niaga still shook her head. "No!"

She wrenched free, and ran off from the castle. "Shall I return her…." Asked Kagura boredly. _'Please say no…' _ She mentally growled. "No, Kagura…" He said, his eyes narrowing in thought. "No... I've got this…."

Niaga stopped running when she came to a hot spring, and collapsed, sobbing on a large boulder. _'Is it possible…? She had been acquainted… No… Defending Inuyasha… Oh Kami!' _Niaga swiftly wiped her eyes, as she sat for a moment, letting the warmth the hot spring wash over her. She was exhausted. She contemplated putting the sacred jewel shard into her wound, but she decided not to. She glared at them for a moment, and placed them into her pocket.

"I can't stay here forever…" She sighed to herself, standing up slowly, but she heard movements behind her. Lightning quick, she turned with her sai whipped out. "Who goes?!" she demanded. Nobody answered, and she grew restless.

"Reveal yourself…" Niaga hissed, crouching in a fighting position. Leaves shook and parted to reveal Sango. "Sango?" Niaga gasped. She quickly sheathed her weapons, and ran to her. She appeared in her rose and dark pink colored kimono, her green apron covering the skirt. Memories rushed Niaga. They grabbed hands and embraced once more. "Sango! I didn't know when I'd see you again! I… I had to talk to you." said Niaga frantically. "Calm down, calm down. I've found you. We'll talk." she said, taking her hand, and leading her to the boulder. She sat and patted it beside her.

Niaga sat slowly and sighed. "I thought you perished." Niaga said after a moment, avoiding Sango's gaze. Sango kicked her feet a little. "Yeah…. In all the confusion, I thought you'd returned and…" Sango's voice trailed off. They remained silent for a while.

"I'm sorry for Naraku. He meant no harm, but he seems to think your survival is a conspiracy." said Niaga, clasping her old friend's hands in hers. Sango's face soured for a moment, but she smiled. "I figured. I'm not sure why I survived over my father and yours…. It kills me though." she said quietly. Niaga squeezed her hand reassuringly.

"How do you know Inuyasha…" asked Niaga slowly. She watched her eyes. Sango was silent for a moment. "I met him as I journeyed around. He searches for the shikon jewel…." She answered after a moment. "You mustn't travel with him! He destroyed our village Sango! And what if he turns on you now, Sango please! If you cannot hurt him, step aside and let me handle things… That's all I ask of you." Sango looked at her friend sadly, and stood abruptly. She turned her back to Niaga, and took a few steps.

"I really have to get back…." she said, sounding distant. Niaga rose as well. "Go?! Don't, please! Sango…" cried Niaga, placing her hand on Sango's shoulder, but she whipped around, stabbing her in the gut, with her Katana. "I didn't want to do this… but Naraku was right… And I'm being spared by Inuyasha by wasting you…" spat Sango cruelly. She laughed as she wrenched the Katana from Niaga's stomach. Niaga gasped and choked, clutching the bloody spot on her gut.

Niaga fell to her knees, staring at Sango in disbelief. "I…I.." She struggled to speak. "You see dear, the differences between me and you were always… I'd do whatever it took to stay alive, and you were caught up on that loyalty crap." Sango shook her head, as she pushed Niaga down onto her back. "I didn't want to do this, but there are things sometimes you have to do…." said Niaga, sheathing her Katana and walking off.

".Sango…." In her possible last gasp, Niaga still called out to her. As Sango walked away, Naraku dropped the disguise, laughing as he waited a moment.

"Niaga!" he called, when he thought suitable. Niaga was fighting unconsciousness as she heard his voice. Her eyes looked over as he worriedly approached. "Sango…" she gasped, before losing consciousness.

She awoke to a searing, sharp pain in her stomach. She faintly heard humming, and the splash of water. A damp rag was placed on her forehead. "Naraku-sama…." She rattled. Naraku smiled, but did not look to her. "I told you, you can call me Naraku…" he said. Her hand gripped his forearm and he faced her. "Right…" She said hoarsely. "You were right about Sango… She did this…" her eyes clouded over, and her lip quivered. Naraku was not in the mood to see her tears. "Do not weep for a person as low as her, exact revenge. Take a jewel shard in your wound, so you can stand the pain, and slaughter her and Inuyasha!" cried Naraku.

Niaga forced herself in a sitting position. "No. I shall slay them in my condition, Naraku. I am lethal, and I shall fight as my kin fought. Unaided." she growled through clenched teeth. Naraku smiled. The use of lethal brought to mind pleasing scenarios for Inuyasha. "Your suit has been repaired… Get ready.."

"Please try to cheer up Sango… It really couldn't be helped…" said Shippo quietly to the saddened demon slayer. They were now all seated around the fire. She sighed, but tried to smile. "But it is little Shippo... She was right in my hands, and she fell right out of my grasp. I could've saved her form Naraku. If anything happens to her…" Sango shuddered. Kagome put her hand on her shoulder.

"Feh! It's not your fault! She's being stubborn and blind!" cried Inuyasha angrily. He was irritated that Sango was taking the rap for that woman's behavior. "Inuyasha, she doesn't believe Sango made a pact to stay alive while her kin was slaughtered, but she still believes you slaughtered them. Hopefully, the bond shared between Sango and Niaga is strong enough for her to see through Naraku." reasoned Miroku calmly, his eyes shut as she he spoke. Sango smiled slightly. "Mhm. She'll see Naraku for the fake he is!" said Kagome enthusiastically.

"INUYASHA! SANGO!" the harsh call rung throughout the forest. Inuyasha leapt from his seat to in front of Kagome. Sango stood as well, glad she had remained suited. "I can smell Naraku's scent… All of a sudden!" cried Inuyasha. "And I sense the three jewel shards!" cried Kagome. "Niaga! Hang on! KIRARA!" shouted Sango, running ahead. "Sango! Wait!" called Miroku, but she did not heed. Kirara transformed and ran beside her, letting her leap onto her back.

Shippo hopped onto Miroku's back. "Oh no! Niaga didn't sound happy to call Sango…" Said Shippo worriedly. "That I know, Shippo." said Miroku. Inuyasha scooped Kagome up onto his back, and leapt on. "Sango can't rush off to her friend like that! This has trap all over it." he growled. Kagome held on tightly as he rushed to catch up with Sango.

Kirara came to a halt in front of Niaga and Naraku. Naraku managed to remain passive, but Niaga was livid. She was pale, and sweating fiercely and she clutched her stomach. She huffed, glaring at Sango. Her glare was that of one before an attack.

"Niaga? Are you injured?" asked Sango worriedly, edging forward, her hiraikotsu in tow. Kirara kept close. Niaga hung her head, her shoulders trembling. Sango watched with confusion, until it became clear she was laughing. A sad, defeated laugh. "You must really be surprised to see me alive, huh Sango?" snickered Niaga, edging forward. "..What? Niaga, what do you speak of?" asked Sango frantically. Niaga only shook her head,

"Sango!" cried Inuyasha, catching up. He set Kagome down and glared. "Naraku!" he shouted, unsheathing tetsiaga. Niaga stared un blinkingly, as did Naraku. "Exact revenge on Sango first. I'll hold Inuyasha off for you, until you're ready." offered Naraku. Niaga nodded, revealing her sai. Her side and stomach was throbbing, but she ignored it.

"Revenge on Sango? Sango, what does he speak of…?" asked Miroku, confused, as he walked beside Sango, gripping his staff. "I'd love to know…" Sango replied, clutching her hiraikotsu.

"What does he speak of, monk? Let me reveal it for you." Niaga undid the white snap of her uniform, and revealed the bandaged that covered her bust and stomach. "This, is what I seek revenge for. Sango's failed attempt to murder me." snarled Niaga through clenched teeth. "That's a lie! Sango was with us all night!" roared Inuyasha. It became clear to Sango. She trembled beside Miroku.

"Didn't Naraku… Turn into Inuyasha to trick Kikyo…?" Miroku nodded dumbly. "Then I understand what's been done here." she said brokenly. "Damn it Naraku! Damn you to hell!" cried Inuyasha, raising his sword and charging Naraku. Naraku smiled. Niaga allowed him to pass her completely.

"Sango… For betraying our village and me… You will die…" panted Niaga. Sango smiled sadly. "I will not fight you. If that's what you wish.. It's what you wish. You're not in the right mind and you shall see, but I will not fight you." resolved Sango, laying her hiraikotsu and katana down.

"Sango!" cried Kagome as she did so. "Sango, this isn't a wise decision." said Miroku softly. His blue eyes burned into Sango's, but she only smiled sadly. "I can't hurt her Miroku." "But she'll kill you Sango!" piped Shippo. Sango looked away from him.

"Defend yourself against her!" yelled Inuyasha as he sliced through a tentacle. He glared at her angrily, sympathizing on some level. _'Similar happened to Kikyo…' _ He thought bitterly. He swung at another tentacle.

"Miroku…. Protect Kagome." said Sango, as Niaga approached. "Miss, I cannot allow you to harm her!" said Miroku firmly, but Sango bypassed him. "Kagome, Miroku." she said, eyeing Niaga. Niaga stumbled, and Sango caught her from collapsing. Niaga in turn slapped her. "How are you going to try and mortally wound me, and catch me as I fall. You're disgusting…" growled Niaga, taking out her sai. "Not fighting back won't stop me…" she cried, raising her sai. "SANGO!" shouted Miroku, reaching out to her.


	5. True colors

Sango managed to duck out of Niaga's range. She ducked and rolled from under her. Miroku ran over in front of Kagome, clutching his staff tightly. "Damn it… sango refuses to fight Niaga back. Niaga swung rapidly with her Sai, and Sango closely dodged her strikes.

Kagome turned her attention from Niaga to Inuyasha, as she heard him grunt under the strain of Naraku's tentacles. "Inuyasha! Be careful!" called Kagome worriedly. "Yeah, yeah! I'm trying!" he said, slicing through a tentacle.

"Come on Sango!" cried Niaga, kicking her feet from under her. "Where's the fight from earlier? You happily tried to kill me then… Are you keeping up appearances?" demanded Niaga lividly. She pressed her sai to Sango's neck. Kirara rammed into her, knocking her away from Sango. "Kirara don't!" cried Sango, but she disobeyed. Niaga growled, but otherwise ignored the hell cat demon. "Kirara, aid Inuyasha!" demanded Sango, as she stood up. Kirara roared defiantly, but obeyed.

"Sango, you need all the help you can get, so I suggest you take your word back and accept any help given to them." said Niaga ferally. She once again lunged for Sango, swinging and slicing, catching Sango's arm. She cried out in pain, but did not retaliate.

She held her arm, looking at Niaga desperately. "Niaga please…. Remember me… You and Kohaku…" she said slowly. Niaga smacked her. "Don't mention that boys name, Sango. You stood by and watched your comrades die, to save your own wretched life." said Niaga. A sudden pain racked her body, and she fell to her knees hissing in pain. "Niaga please… Stop exerting yourself…" said Sango, kneeling to help her. She swiped her sai against her thigh, and pushed her away. "Do not offer your hand to me. I will take advantage of it." shouted Niaga, pushing herself to a standing position.

Inuyasha kept an eye on the situation between Sango and Niaga, and on Kagome. It seemed the more tentacles he cut down, the more appeared. "Shit… When does this end!" he cried out loud, swinging tetsiaga above his head. "WIND SCAR!" he roared, and unleashed the energy. The energy seemed to hover and linger, and then turn back to him. "Shit!" he dove out for the way at the last minute. Kanna was standing underneath Naraku. "Nice try, Inuyasha." he sneered. Inuyasha's fist clenched. "INUYASHA!" a squeal was heard. Inuyasha turned to find Kagome supported in the air by a tentacle wrapped around her wrist, and Miroku was being crushed under another. Shippo tried and failed to release him.

"Kagome! Miroku!" cried Sango, as she went to aid them, but Niaga blocked her, punching her squarely in the jaw. "Mind your opponent Sango…" Sango reeled, her hand caressing her assaulted cheek. Niaga, however, turned to see Naraku attacking the monk and the other girl. "Naraku! Leave them alone!" cried Niaga. They hadn't wronged her. Naraku, however, only tightened his tentacles grip. "Naraku!"

Inuyasha wasn't about to wait for Niaga to reason with him. He cut Kagome down and caught her under one arm, and cut Miroku free. "You okay?" he asked Kagome. She nodded, ignoring the sharp pain in her wrist. Inuyasha pulled Miroku up, and poked him. "Protect Kagome, damn it." he spat, before leaping off. Miroku edged in front of her, eyeing Niaga and Sango wearily.

Niaga smacked Sango. "Fight me!" she shouted. She smacked her again. "Why put on such a fake kind front. I hate you, Sango… With all of my heart." shouted Niaga, smacking her once more. He strength was ebbing. Naraku could scent her fatigue. "Sango allowed her village to be destroyed, but Inuyasha actually did it. Kill her, and move on to Inuyasha." demanded Naraku. Niaga nodded.

_'Naraku is fueling this more than anyone…' _thought Kagome, stringing an arrow. Instead of aiming at Naraku, she aimed at Kanna's mirror. _'I broke it once….'_ She thought, and released. The arrow fizzed and sparkled in the mirror, and Kanna dumbly looked down, devoid of all emotion as always. The mirror cracked, then shattered in her hands.

"Her mirror's gone, Inuyasha! Attack with the wind scar now!" cried Kagome. Inuyasha nodded. "Alright, thanks Kagome!" cried Inuyasha, raising his sword, but Naraku leapt behind Sango and Niaga. "Try that now, Inuyasha…" he laughed. Inuyasha growled, grudgingly lowering his sword. "Hmmm, that priestess is in the way…" thought Naraku out loud. Kagome's eyes went wide as he addressed her, and Shippo buried himself in her hair. "You leave Kagome the fuck alone!" shouted Inuyasha.

With a wave of his hand, Naraku summoned the many demons he had at his whim. "Oh no! Look at all those demons!" squeaked Shippo. Sure enough, Naraku's poison insects were in tow as well. _'No… I can't use my kazanna…_' Miroku thought, but he glanced at Kagome, who strung her last arrow and shot it at a demon. _'I must…'   
_Miroku removed his prayer beads. "Miroku please! Don't!" shouted Sango, but he didn't heed. "WIND TUNNEL!" he shouted, as he drew in the demons. "Miroku! No!" cried Kagome, ducking behind him. "The poison insects!" shouted Shippo over the roar of his kazanna.

"Shit!" cried Inuyasha. Niaga had been watching it all. "Ignore them. Niaga kill Sango, and move onto Inuyasha!" demanded Naraku angrily. Niaga's fists balled, and she socked Sango. Sango fell, and Niaga held her sai to Sango's neck. She glared, seething with hatred, and prepared to apply pressure to her weapon. But she could not.

It was as if there was a cement block between Sango's neck and her sai. Her hand trembled, as she finally pulled away. Sango forced a smile. "…You can't Do i-" "Shut up!" Niaga barked, she said, trembling. "As much as I hate you…. I cannot kill you, Sango. I can't forget the friend I thought I had in you…" said Niaga shakily. "Oh Kami…" sighed Sango, sitting up. "So I'll leave you to lead your pathetic existence of a life." spat Niaga. She turned her attention to Inuyasha. "You, however, will not be spared."

Inuyasha's ears swiveled to hear what she said, but his attention was on Miroku, who finally drew all the demons nto his wind tunnel, and who was faring badly. Sango wasted no time rushing to his side. "Houshi-sama… You idiot!" she scolded angrily. He forced a smile. "Is… That any way…. To thank.. Me?" he gasped, collapsing on her. "Miroku!" cried Kagome. "Oh no… He's poisoned bad!" said Sango.

Naraku now frowned. He stepped forward, grabbing her forearm. "Kill that wench before you! She's submitted to you, and you're going to spare her?" boomed Naraku. "Unhand her!" cried Sango angrily. Inuyasha growled as he grabbed her. Niaga wrenched free. "Naraku I can't do it… I want to but… but…" Niaga shuddered. "Woman you're a grand waste of my time!" he shouted, smacking her. "Naraku!" cried Sango, grabbing her hiraikotsu and swinging it at Naraku. Naraku leapt out of the way.

"What a disappointment you are, but I'll take it from here, dearest." A tentacle shot form nowhere, snatching the pouch of the jewel shards away from her. A tentacle snaked around her waist, squeezing. Niaga cried out in pain, as he hoisted her up in his face, and kissed her. "You can let Inuyasha off the hook… _I_ killed your family…." he whispered in her ear. Niaga tensed and shoved her sai into his gut. Naraku froze, but did not release her.

Inuyasha leapt up and cut her loose, catching her and setting her down. "You're going down Naraku!" shouted Inuyasha. "WIND SCAR!!" he cried, swinging his sword, and releasing the mighty blast of energy. Naraku, clutching his gut, was unable to move, and was hit by the blast. He, was able to disappear before his was completely destroyed. "Shit." mumbled Inuyasha.

Niaga dropped her sai, and fell to her knees. "Niaga!!" called Sango, looking to Kagome for approval. Miroku was also hurt. Kagome gave a firm nod, and Sango rose to aid her friend. "Niaga! Niaga?!" she cried, kneeling to her. She was now forced onto all fours. "…I doubted our friendship…" she said after a moment. "Never you mind that, come on, you're hurt. Your wound…" said Sango frantically. Niaga didn't listen. "I lashed out against you, while I stayed with my real enemy… Sango-chan…" Niaga fell forward onto Sango's lap. "No! Niaga! Niaga please! Niaga-chan!" shouted Sango, tears whisking form her eyes as Sango shook her head. "Sango-…chan…. Get Naraku for me…" She said, a tear slipping from her eye. "No… No! Niaga! NIAGA!" cried Sango, as she hugged the limp body to her chest. Shippo and Kagome exchanged looks. "Oh no.. Sango…" said Kagome, her hand over her mouth.

Inuyasha knelt beside her. "She's alive." he stated calmly. Sango looked up through tear laden eyes. "But I can't imagine she'd survive with you crushing her. I'll you get her and Miroku onto Kirara, and then we'll head onto Kaede's." said Inuyasha kindly. Sango wiped her eyes, nodding a bit.

The journey to Kaede's house was a quick one, because they wasted no time. Both Miroku and Niaga had life threatening injuries. Kaede ushered them out as she treated them both. Kagome and Shippo went of for herbs, and Kaede dealt with Niaga's wounds. Sango and Inuyasha could simply wait.

Niaga's eyes fluttered open, and again she heard the splash of water "Unn…" she murmered, her body feeling as though it were on fire. "You're awake!" came a cheery voice. Niaga's vision focused, and she saw the girl clad in the odd clothing from the night before. "What… Where…Naraku. Naraku!" she cried, sitting up, but she quickly laid back down. "Please, be still. Naraku isn't here, but you're safe. Sango is outside. I'll tell her you've awakened." said Kagome, placing a rag on the monk's forehead. He was laid down beside her.

"Wait!" Niaga called. Kagome stopped, and returned to her side. "You name, girl. What is your name?" she asked. Kagome smiled. "Kagome." Niaga offered a smile, and looked to the monk beside her. He was worse of than she was. "Niaga?"

Niaga's attention turned to the front of the hut, where Sango had entered. Niaga's eyes teared. What a horrible friend she'd managed to be. There was a bruise on Sango's cheek where she'd punched her.

Niaga began to shimmy into a sitting position. "Please, don't force yourself!" cried Sango, helping her. "Sorry…. I'm.. So sorry.." said Niaga suddenly. Sango smiled. "Oh Niaga, under the circumstances, things looked awful. I don't hold it against you." she said softly. "I do. Did he… Is he hurt because of me?" asked Niaga, looking to the monk. Sango's smile fell. "No. He is hurt because he's brave, Niaga. How do you feel." Niaga cringed as she attempted to get comfortable.

"I'll be fine…." she lied. She felt the most intense pain she'd ever experienced. "Just let me bandage it, Kagome!" came a voice form outside. In came Inuyasha, leading Kagome in. His eyes landed on Niaga. "Hmmph. You're awake." he stated, a little coldly. Kagome shot him a glare, but he didn't acknowledge it. "Inuyasha… I owe you an apology too. If I could take back… the way I acted…" said Niaga, trembling a little, but he held his hand up. "Hey, you acted rightly. And I know Naraku got you going…. So… don't sweat it, alright." he said. Kagome smiled. _'Oh, Inuyasha…….' _

Niaga nodded unsurely. Shippo hopped up onto Niaga's lap. "Shippo! Leave her alone! She's been injured she doesn't want to be bothered by you!" spat Inuyasha. Shippo stuck out his tongue. "He's alright…. Hello little one.." said Niaga. Shippo smiled. "Hi! Who're you?" he asked. Niaga smiled, and introduced herself softly.

"Please…" Miroku groaned softly. Everyone's attention turned to the monk. "Oh, Miroku!" said Sango, sitting by his side, grabbing his hand. "Miroku…." His brow furrowed, and his head tossed. "Please… Will You… bear my child?" he asked. Kagome shook her head, along with Shippo. "He's healing." stated Inuyasha, crossing his arms.

Niaga looked around, a little helplessly. "Did he just…." "Get used to it. That's Miroku for you. Some monk…" said Inuyasha. "EEEEEAK!" Sango stood abruptly, as Miroku's hand was still outstretched. "Hold Me back Kagome, I might kill him!" warned Sango. Kagome led her outside. "He's not quiet well enough to get slapped around yet….." said Kagome. "….I Don't Under-" "You will. Hmm, I promise." laughed Shippo. The group didn't make sense now, but in time, she'd mesh.


	6. Introduction: Sesshomaru

"Please, my lady… If you're in pain, let my healing hands assist you!" the monk offered slyly, his hands snaking towards Niaga. "MONK!" Shippo sighed. "Three… two… One." he counted, and in perfect sync, Sango hit him on the head with her boomerang. "Right on time…" said Inuyasha.

Niaga slowly inched away from Miroku. "Couldn't you at least wait until she's healed for all that?" asked Kagome, suppressing a smile. Sango's reactions further proved she cared. "Wait? Is it too much to ask that it doesn't start?" growled Sango. Miroku rubbed his head, his eyes closed as he let out a sigh. "I'm not fooling around. Niaga isn't quite healed yet and she's moving around… I only wish to keep her comfortable." huffed Miroku.

"Mhm." said Kagome in a high pitched voice. "Sure that's why, Miroku." said Shippo, shaking his head. Niaga smiled sheepishly. She still had to get used to some quirks in Miroku. It was all a lot to grasp in such a short time. The half demon she was pursuing was actually in the same both as she, Kagome was from another era, and the monk not only had wandering hands, but a kazanna in one. Still, she was open to them.

Her wound was healing nicely, and although she wasn't a hundred percent, she insisted on pushing ahead. She wasn't about to hold everyone back.

Miroku's expression turned serious, as he grabbed Niaga's hands. She blushed, but more out of embarrassment than anything. "Niaga…. I have an important question to ask you. I need help…. against Naraku…" he began. Sango growled, her hand reaching for her katana, but she held back. Niaga became serious. "I'll do whatever I can, Miroku." she said. Inuyasha, Kagome, and Shippo could only shake their heads.

"If my kazanna swallows me whole, I need someone to carry on my legacy and defeat Naraku…. So…. Could you bear my child?" he asked, his dark eyes glaring into her hazel ones. She pinched his hands off of her own. "Is he….. Serious?" she asked, looking helplessly to everyone else. "Pretty much…" said Kagome. "As a heart attack, my dear!" said Miroku, bowing slightly. "You lecher….." spat Sango, irritated.

Niaga put her hands behind her head in discomfort. "Not that I'd say yes under different circumstances…. But I'm engaged." she said, looking to the monk. "Oh… You're taken." he sighed. Kagome and Sango looked up, their eyes glistened. "You met the man of your dreams didn't you?!" cried Kagome, hooking her arm in hers. "Oh tell me about him, Niaga-chan! Engaged, that's amazing." cried Sango, following Kagome's suit. Niaga blushed. "I don't know what to say…. he.. he has my heart." she stuttered, smiling sheepishly.

Shippo leapt onto Niaga's shoulders for the gossip. "Wow. That's gotta be nice. Inuyasha and Miroku aren't engagement material." he said, pointing back to them. "WHA?!" cried Miroku. "That little runt…." growled Inuyasha, cracking his knuckles. "Inuyasha's too dunderheaded and immature and has too much pride to admit his feelings, and Miroku's got way too many feelings for way too many girls." said Shippo knowingly. All four of them cast a glance at Inuyasha and Miroku. "You've got that right." sighed Kagome. "Preach on, Shippo." said Sango, turning her head briskly.

"Way to put us in the dog house, Shippo…" muttered Miroku. "He's a traitor." growled Inuyasha.

"Perhaps we could rest… My feet are killing me. It's such a nice day…" said Kagome, her voice trailing off. Inuyasha rolled his eyes. "Can't you do anything? You're always tired. '_I need a break Inuyasha. I'm weak and pathetic!"_ He imitated. Kagome balled her fists, and shut her eyes, counting to five. Shippo and Sango both made their way from Kagome.

"Here we go…" said Miroku, as Sango stood beside him. "He's going to get it!" sighed Shippo. Niaga looked at them, confused. "..Eh?" "Just watch." said Sango. Kirara mewed at her foot.

"Inuyasha… SHUT UP! I DON'T SOUND LIKE THAT! AND YOU PUSH US ON LIKE A SLAVE DRIVER! NOW WE'RE TAKING A BREAK, SO SIT BOY! SIT, SIT, **SIT**!!!!!!!" as she commanded, Inuyasha slammed violently into the ground. Niaga jumped upon the first time he slammed into the ground, grabbing onto Sango.

Frustrated, Kagome stalked off to the bank of the river, and sat. "Is Kagome a demon….?" asked Niaga. "Sometimes I wonder…" remarked Shippo. Yes, Naiga had seen a grand demonstration of Kagome's power over Inuyasha.

"That witch!" he cried, as he stood up, his face riddled with dirt. "You really ought to think things you say through…" was all Sango suggested, walking past him with Kirara in her arms. "Agreed. This could be avoided so easily…" sighed Miroku, stalking past him as well. "You never learn." laughed Shippo, bounding past. Inuyasha growled, as he looked to Niaga who hadn't budged. "You've got dirt on your face?" She offered, scurrying past him.

She took a seat beside Sango under a tree. "Do they always bicker?" she asked after a moment, looking to the woman beside her. Sango smiled, and shut her eyes. "Always is an understatement. They say those who argue the most, care the most, though. So it really makes sense." she said, stroking Kirara under her chin.

Niaga laughed. "Oh, there's something besides friendship between them?" asked Niaga, smiling slyly. Sango tittered a bird like titter. "So much more. But Inuyasha doesn't make the opportune moments to reveal this…" said Sango, shaking her head.

"You seem pretty savvy on relationships, Sango-chan. So, tell me about you and Miroku's relationship?" asked Niaga, leaning in. Sango blushed. "M-M-Me and Miroku?! What on earth made you think of that?" she cried incredulously, looking away. Niaga shrugged nonchalantly. " A feeling…." "I would never feel anything for that lecher! Always looking for a woman to 'bare' his child…. He's the last thing I need." said Sango a little haughtily. "You telling me, or yourself. I've already found the love of my life, so I pick up on things.' said Niaga, looking to the sky. It hit her then how much she was missing him.

"..I-I…" But Niaga stood abruptly. "I feel a little sore now. I could go for a dip in the hot spring we passed." she said. Sango nodded, staring to get up but realizing after a moment Naga might need alone time. She stayed still, holding Kirara. "Alright then, we'll be here." she said, offering a smile. Niaga nodded back.

Miroku took Niaga's former spot beside Sango, and she blushed slightly. "M-Miroku." she stated after a moment. Kirara rose, and approached Shippo, who was attempting to catch a butterfly. "Where has lady Niaga gone to?" he asked. He was cautious, his words extra sweet since she might be cross with him for his earlier performance.

"She's off to a hot spring. And don't you dare think about trying anything, I'm in no mood." Sango warned. Miroku chuckled, laying his staff down. "In all honesty, I didn't plan on it. Your presence is enough." he said with a content sigh. Sango blushed again. "Miroku……."

Meanwhile, Inuyasha was inching towards Kagome, who was skipping rocks against the pond. He sat down near her, cringing with any movement that seemed to be directed towards him. Kagome, however, wasn't acknowledging him.

"Kagome?" He got no response. He poked her arm lightly. "Hey… Kagome…" he asked again. She huffed, but turned him, the anger in her eyes melting. "Yes, Inuyasha…" she said. "Ya still mad at me?" he questioned. Kagome turned away, looking in the sky. She leaned back, laying down. After a moment, Inuyasha followed suit. "You still didn't have to sit me." he grumbled. Kagome sighed. "Don't ruin the moment, Inuyasha." she said.

Niaga gave a contented sigh as she slipped into the warm, soothing water. Her wound had been irritating her a little, but the hot springs were a perfect remedy. She sighed, as she soaked, shivering in delight.

She hadn't been in the spring long when she heard a rustle in the bushes. Her head snapped in the direction of the noise, her whole body tensing. "Who goes?!" she demanded harshly. She growled audibly, assessing the situation.

It seemed just like Miroku to spy on her. If that was the case, she shouldn't other moving. She'd simply allude to Sango what he'd done and he'd get what was coming. Her mind still raced. What if it wasn't a perverted monk? Niaga gritted her teeth. Groaning slightly, she quickly exited the spring, dashing to the plain white kimono, and covering herself up. "This just better not be Miroku…" She grumbled.

She looked around, picking up her sai. "Who is there?!" she cried once more. Another rustle, this time behind her. She turned around quickly, holding her sai defensively. Slowly, a figure emerged, cowering from the bushes.

Niaga relaxed, sighing with release. It was only a child. A small girl, who was actually Rin, unbeknownst to Niaga. "Hello little one. What are you doing here?" asked Niaga softly, kneeling to her. Rin beamed, once she heard her gentle voice. "Hullo! I am Rin, and I'm waiting for my lord Sesshomaru, and Jaken to come." she said, talking very animatedly. "Your lord… Are you sure you don't need help, Rin?" asked Niaga, a little confused.

She nodded happily. "My lord shall be back! But he doesn't know Jaken left me too, so he'll probably be angry." she said, bringing a finger to her chin in thought. Niaga smiled. '_I cannot leave this child alone…. I can stay with her until… Either this Sesshomaru or Jaken shows up.'_ Niaga decided. "So, Rin, who is Sesshomaru?" she asked after a moment.

Rin beamed and took a seat next to her. "He is my lord… He is… Sesshomaru." she said, her eyes shining with adoration. "I see." Niaga looked to the sky. "What is your name, lady?" Rin questioned, her chocolate eyes looking to Niaga's. "I am Niaga." she said, smiling. Rin opened her mouth, as if to say something, but she never got a chance to say anything. A demon came barreling in on them, growling. Rin let out a shriek, and Niaga leapt up, standing in front of her. "Stay behind me!" she ordered, holding her sai.

The demon chuckled. It's yellow eyes bulged from it's head, as it surveyed the hot spring. It cracked it's knuckles, flexing it's claws. "My nose did not deceive me.." it growled hideously. "I detected the scent of a wounded, female human… And now a human pup…. What a delight… I bet both of your blood tastes as sweet as sugar…." he said, snarling ravenously., looking over both of them hungrily.

"Oh… I wish lord Sesshomaru was here…" Rin whimpered. "Demon, you'll die hungry!" shouted Niaga, leaping forward and managing to slash one of it's eyes. It bellowed in pain and anger, slicing violently for Niaga. "You stupid bitch! I will destroy you!" he shouted, lunging for. "Niaga!" cried Rin.

Niaga toppled over, the demon on top of it. It's clawed hand outstretched towards her, but freezing, as it retched and coughed up blood. "You… Wench…" it sputtered with it's dying gasp. Niaga shoved the demon from her, turning it over and wrenching her sai from it's gut.

"Rin, are you alright?" asked Niaga, wiping of her sai and sheathing them. Rin nodded hesitantly, obviously in awe. "Good. I'm glad you're al-" Niaga was silenced as a sword was thrust into her face. A regal looking demon was on the other end, holding the sword unflinchingly. His amber eyes narrowed as he looked to Niaga, and then to Rin. "Come behind me, Rin." he said coldly, his sword snaking towards Niaga's neck. "No, m'lord! Niaga-sama saved me!" cried Rin, tugging onto Sesshomaru's pant leg. He didn't move the sword an inch, but he looked down to Rin.

"She what?" he questioned. Rin pointed to the slain demon, bleeding on the ground. Sesshomaru turned, and lowered his sword, staring at Niaga. "Where is Jaken?" he demanded in a metallic voice. Rin shrugged. "He said he would be right back." she said. Sesshomaru's eyes narrowed slightly. He cast a final glance at Niaga, and turned and started walking.. The scent of blood from the demon covered up the scent of his half brother. "Come along Rin." he said after a moment. Rin waved and beamed, turning and walking beside the dog demon, her tiny hand slipped in his.

Niaga cocked her head to the side in confusion. She was truly at a loss for words. She gathered her navy Kimono, and headed back off to camp. "All I wanted was to relax…" She sighed.

"Niaga!" Piped Shippo, turning from his ramen, as she appeared. "Lady Niaga, you've returned." said Miroku. Sango smiled, but didn't say anything. Kagome patted the ground beside her. "Do you feel relaxed?" she asked. Inuyasha simply continued eating his ramen, rather sloppily.

Niaga groaned as she sat, sighing. "Hardly. I couldn't have been in the spring more than five seconds…" she said, shaking her head. Inuyasha froze and tensed, dropping his food and glaring at her. "You saw Sesshomaru?!" he shouted, his fists balling. All eyes turned to her.

_'Did I do something wrong?_' She questioned to herself, blushing under everyone's glare. "Sesshomaru? How on earth is that possible… Why would she see him?" asked Miroku, turning to Inuyasha. "Where is he Niaga?!" shouted Inuyasha, slamming his fist on the ground. "Inuyasha!" cried Kagome crossly. She turned to Niaga.

"Did you see Sesshomaru at the spring?" she asked softly. "Yes… Yes I did. A little girl… Rin she stumbled upon me, and I was keeping her company, and when a demon attacked I protected her, and then I saw this.. this… Sesshomaru." said Niaga.

Inuyasha sat back, fairly satisfied. "Hmmph." "Of what importance is he? Why do you all know him?" questioned Niaga. Everyone exchanged glances. "He's my half brother." Inuyasha said, his eyes narrowing. "Your brother?! Why, You don't look anything alike. Sesshomaru was handsome." said Niaga. Sango and Miroku stifled a laugh, while Kagome turned to Inuyasha for his overblown reaction.

"EXCUSE ME! You think that sissy, self pompous ass hat is more handsome than I am?!?! He looks like a girl!" Inuyasha huffed indignantly. Niaga shrugged a little.  
I meant…. err… I mean you're both handsome…" Inuyasha didn't get a chance to respond, for Sesshomaru's sharp scent passed his twitching nose. "He's here…." Inuyasha growled, leaping up, and unsheathing his mighty sword.

Niaga made a move for her sai, but Kagome held her arm in front of her. "Inuyasha won't require out help against Sesshomaru…. His demon pride gets in the way. He likes to hand him alone." said Kagome. Inuyasha huffed, but leapt off towards the smell.

Niaga rose, along with everyone else, as they followed Inuyasha. "But it won't kill us to be there." said Miroku. "Sesshomaru is strong. Has Inuyasha really ever beaten him?" wondered Shippo.

Inuyasha laughed as his brother came into view, stalking forward alone. "What do _you _want, Sesshomaru?!" cried Inuyasha, gripping his sword tightly. Kagome ran to Inuyasha's side, but he forced her back. "Stay away, Kagome." he ordered angrily. Sesshomaru smiled slightly, as he approached calmly, unsheathing his sword.

Miroku and Sango stopped behind Inuyasha, awaiting the brawl. Niaga crept behind them, watching. Sesshomaru's cold gaze turned to her. _'The woman who saved Rin…'_ He thought to himself. "Since when has that human woman been in you're company." he asked, raising his sword to Niaga. She shrank a little.

"Shut up! My company doesn't concern you!" spat Inuyasha, punching air with his fist. Sesshomaru stifled a laugh at his brother's rash behavior, but sheathed his sword. "What?! What's he doing…?" asked Miroku, looking between Sango and Kagome. "That woman in your company saved Rin. Consider this your thank you." he said, turning. "Don't you turn your back on me, Sesshomaru!" shouted Inuyasha, raising tetsiaga, but he only waved a hand. "I won't hold back next time." Sesshomaru simply stated, continuing on his way.

Inuyasha snorted, sheathing his sword. "Self pompous bastard…" he murmered. "Let's finish eating!" he demanded. "Kagome, heat up my food!" "SIT BOY. I'm not your maid." cried Kagome, point at the ground where he lay.

"Just never learns…" said Shippo, walking over his back. "I am hungry…" said Niaga thoughtfully, following Shippo. "What was for dinner?" she asked. "Sango made some good, fish, and we had some rice." informed Miroku. "It was good…" said Sango, joining them. "SOMEBODY HELP ME UP!" bawled Inuyasha. "You can get up yourself." said Kagome haughtily, passing right by him. "Wench."


End file.
